


Perfect Gentlemen

by plotbear



Category: SHINee
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fantasy Sex, Oral Sex, girl!Onew - Freeform, mentions of girl!Jonghyun, mentions of girl!Key
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plotbear/pseuds/plotbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eunsook was wise enough to know that not all boys were incapable of addressing the most prominent part of her anatomy. In fact, there were two very charming young men who consistently looked her directly in the eye without the underlying subtext of "oh God don’t stare at her tits do not stare at her tits".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Gentlemen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyttenfae (lothkitten)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lothkitten/gifts).



> Originally written on Livejournal.

If you asked any of the boys at St. Ursula who the hottest girl in school was, two names would come up without hesitation: Gwiboon and Junghee.

The first girl was a one way ticket to Hell for sure: one part goddess, one part sex kitten and three parts bitch. Every move Gwiboon made was designed to entice; even mundane tasks like picking up a carton of skim milk for lunch was done with an effortless grace that was almost breathtaking. In fact, it was only her good grades and respectful demeanor towards adults that kept them from giving her the side-eye as she flounced down the hall in her modified uniform.

Junghee, on the other hand, was pure charisma. Sure, she was pretty enough, but there was something about her demeanor that enhanced it thrice over. It’s like she was born knowing how to flirt, how to blind someone with a smile one minute and fire them up with a smouldering look the next. She could turn her aegyo on and off in the space of a heartbeat, and she was one of the few girls lucky enough to look most beautiful when she was crying or angry.

And if these two names came up in the conversation, inevitably someone would mention Eunsook, prompting lecherous grins and a snide comment or two about tits sent from heaven. But aside from a crude comment or two about willingly suffocating in the softness of her gorgeous rack, the conversation would turn back to the dynamic duo of Gwiboon and Junghee and how they got away with having shorter hemlines than all the other girls in class.

It didn’t seem to bother Eunsook very much. Either she was unaware of the murmured comments or she ignored them. Once in a while she might roll her eyes when someone acted like her face was located in her cleavage, but for the most part she let it go.

Eunsook was wise enough to know that not all boys were incapable of addressing the most prominent part of her anatomy. In fact, there were two very charming young men who consistently looked her directly in the eye without the underlying subtext of "oh God don’t stare at her tits do not stare at her tits". It was a relief, actually, and always a little bright spot to her day.

Minho rode the same bus she did; it was amazing the number of times she was running late and annoyed at the thought of missing their morning conversation, only to find him waiting calmly at the bus stop. Minho always calmly looked her in the eye when he spoke to her, which made her feel relaxed. Eunsook had no idea that while he wasn’t obsessed with her breasts, he did have a rather unhealthy obsession with her thighs. 

As she chatted about student council’s plans for sports day, he pictured settling between her legs while she wore nothing but his soccer jersey, sinking his teeth into the rose petal softness of her quivering thighs and marking her as his. She groaned over the scheduling of events, and he imagined her stifled moan as he licked her to completion, biting down on the wad of her own panties to muffle the sound.

Eunsook thought that he was quiet because he was a great listener; Minho tried to keep up with the conversation, but it was hard when he was fantasizing about writing his name across her clit with his tongue until those thighs started to shake and tried to clamp around his head, how he would grip the honey-silk flesh and force them apart until she literally lost her mind under his touch.

None of that showed on the surface, so Eunsook remained clueless.

Then there was sweet Taemin, the freshman that joined her gardening club that year. She first met him at orientation; he was part of the tour group that she led. While most of the students found sudden interest in the ground beneath their feet, Taemin was chock full of intelligent questions. And at the end of the tour, he lingered later than anyone else, listening to her talk about all the different clubs he might be interested in.

She had no idea that he actually wanted to watch her slowly eat the lollipop handed out at the tour. Eunsook thought his wide-eyed stare was innocent curiosity. The only thing Taemin was curious about was if her lips were as tantalizingly plump and soft as they looked, and how they would feel cushioned snugly around his cock. 

Eunsook was happy when Taemin joined the gardening club, he was one of the few people willing to help weed the prayer garden. Taemin was always a cheerful assistant, and Eunsook could count on him to fight the good fight when she stopped in the middle of their work to offer a quick prayer at the statue of Mary. 

How could she know that as she knelt in front of the sun-warmed marble, Taemin’s thoughts ran wild: picturing her on her knees in front of him, her eyes darkened with lust and mouth parted as she unzipped his pants with her pearly white teeth; or gazing up at him through her lashes, raven bangs threaded through his fingers as she begged "Just let me have a taste, I need it"...

Minho and Taemin both seemed so gentlemanly toward her, how could she possibly mistake their intentions? 

In her mind, trying to set the two of them up on a blind date seemed like a perfectly sound idea. 

After all, there wasn’t a straight boy alive that didn’t try to peer down her shirt at least once.


End file.
